fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Великий Банкет
Великий Банкет — событие, которое происходит во время арки Великих Магических Игр. Предыстория thumb|left|200px|Хвост Феи побеждает на Великих Магических Играх в Х791 году по уже сложившейся традиции королевская семья решает провести грандиозный турнир - Великие Магические игры, чтобы определить, какая из Официальных Гильдий Фиора является сильнейшей. Волшебники Хвоста феи решают участвовать, дабы вернуть себе былую славу. После пяти дней изнурительных боёв и лишений они и выходят победителями Игр. thumb|right|200px|Появление Будущего Роуга Параллельно с событиями турнира спасательная команда, состоящая из Нацу Драгнила, Мираджейн Штраусс, Венди Марвелл, Хэппи, Чарли и Пантерлили отправляется вызволить незаконно заключённых в тюрьму Люси Хартфилию и Юкино Агрию. После успешного проникновения в замок спасательная команда быстро находит Люси с Юкино и освобождает их. Тем не менее, они попадают в ловушку, перекинувшую волшебников на нижние уровни Королевского Дворца - Дворец Пропасти, и сталкиваются с подразделением палачей Фиора - Орденом Голодных Волков. Спасательная команда побеждает палачей и уже подходит к выходу из подземного дворца , когда неожиданно натыкается на Люси из будущего. Узнав о грядущих катастрофических событиях и получив руководства будущей Люси, волшебники выбираются уже из надземного Дворца Меркурия, но сталкиваются с Королевской Гвардией и порядком потрёпанными, но всё ещё боеспособными рыцарями Голодных Волков. В критический момент битвы команда была спасена таинственной тенью, поглотившей их противников. Пребывая в шоке, маги наблюдали, как из этой тени выходит человек, назвавшийся Роугом Чени из будущего. thumb|left|200px|Открытие Врат Затмения Будущий Роуг игнорирует общее недоумение и рассказывает о последующих событиях, после чего убивает будущую Люси, заслонившую собой Люси из настоящего, что приводит к столкновению между ним и Нацу. Оставив позади сражающихся Убийц Драконов, Люси и остальная часть команды выбираются наконец из Дворца и попадают на верхнюю площадку Меркурия и становятся свидетелями открытия Врат Затмения. В то же время Роуг из будущего побеждает Нацу и оставляет того умирать. thumb|200px|Роуг из Будущего объявляет о начале своей эры На вершине Меркурия Люси осознаёт ошибочность плана "Затмение Два" и неоднократно пытается закрыть Ворота, из которых уже начали выходить Драконы. С помощью Юкино Люси удалось-таки закрыть Врата Затмения, но к тому времени из них успели выйти семеро драконов. Тут же появляется Роуг и объявляет о начале новой "Эры драконов" и отдаёт первый приказ крылатым ящерам: уничтожить всех магов Крокуса. Вскоре Роуг опять оказывается лицом к лицу с подлатанным Нацу, и битва драконов и людей начинается. Во время жарких боёв люди во многом уступали Драконам и выпущенным одним из них Птенцам; сражение с последними привело к гибели Грея Фуллбастера. Видя вокруг себя трагедии и разрушения, Уртир Милкович решает обратить время для всей планеты в счёт её собственного. Её заклинание привело к откату на одну минуту, что позволило сражающимся магам увидеть важные мгновения из будущего, переломившие ход сражения в сторону людей. thumb|left|200px|Разрушение Врат Затмения Битва Нацу и Будущего Роуга подошла к концу, когда Нацу удалось подружиться с Драконом Огненным Атлантом и пересилить Роуга на Мазегрее, дополнительно разрушив Ворота тушей поверженного Дракона. Теперь, когда устройство путешествия во времени разрушено, гостям из будущего не на чем отправиться в прошлое, и они отправятся обратно в своё время, тем самым вернув временной поток в прежнее русло. Прежде чем исчезнуть, Роуг делает Нацу предупреждение: Роуг из настоящего должен защищать Фроша в течение следующего года, чтобы не попасть во власть теней - тьмы, уже гнездившейся в его сердце. Тем временем Люси испытывает радость за свою будущую "я", чувствуя, что та обрела покой, и обнимает Нацу, поблагодарив за то, что он сделал. thumb|200px|Юкино смущена Несколько дней спустя происходит разговор в женской раздевалке: Юкино, облачённая в элегантное изумрудное платье, выражает смущение от непривычной одежды и называет её безвкусной. Другие девушки (Люси, Мираджейн и Венди) парируют её замечание, утверждая, что ей очень идёт. В это время Лисанна просит сестру помочь ей с корсетом, что заставляет Юкино чувствовать себя ещё более неловко. Между тем в городском кафе на открытом воздухе несколько человек обсуждают, что же произошло несколькими днями ранее: нападение настоящих драконов или шоу иллюзий в честь окончания Великих Магических Игр. Сменив тему, один из обсуждавших спрашивает, проводится ли сегодня во дворце Банкет для магов. Ему отвечают положительно, что вызывает ревность у всех присутствующих. Люди отметили, что никогда прежде в Королевский Дворец не были допущены маги и посетовали, что их не пригласили. Великий Банкет Под неустанным мужским вниманием девушки пребывают на банкет, удивляясь величию обстановки, и первым встречают Эльфмана. Недалеко от него препирались Гажил и Грей, пока всех не позвала за отдельный столик Эрза, подчеркнув, что остальные гильдии уже собрались. Присутствующие маги Хвоста феи собрались своей компанией, не забывая здороваться со знакомыми из других гильдий; Три Мужа выразили свою радость по поводу приглашения во дворец и поистине "царского" к ним отношения, а Ичия вежливо поприветствовал Баккуса. thumb|left|200px|Макаров и его старые товарищи празднуют победу Хвоста Феи Тем временем вечеринка продолжалась: Ичия где-то сообразил микрофон и требовал от ничего не понимающего оркестра сыграть "ту песню" в си-бемоль; Кана и Баккус снова соревновались, кто кого перепьёт при бурной поддержке Кватро Щенков, в общем всё было тихо и мирно. Этот момент был ознаменован эффекнтым появлянием Кагуры под искренние комплименты её согильдийцев, которые её порядком смутили. Одна лишь Миллиана не присоединилась к общему веселью и всё ещё куксилась. Между тем Макаров в окружении старых знакомых обсуждал разные взрослые вопросы, удобно устроившись с выпивкой под боком. В другой части обеденного зала к Люси подошла Хисуи, признав в ней дочь Джуда Хартфилия и извинившись за причинённые неприятности: принцесса дружила с ныне покойным Джудом. На это Люси отреагировала спокойно, заметив, что для мага волшебной Гильдии попадать в различные переделки не впервой. Рассмеявшись шутке юмора, Хисуи спросила, где же Нацу (прим. перев. "действительно, столько халявной еды, хрупких предметов, горячо любимых согильдийцев и прочей массовки"), но Люси не могла ответить на этот вопрос, т.к. не знала. thumb|right|200px|Грей шокирован "обновлённой" личностью Джувии Чуть поодаль, Джувии удаётся найти Грея, после чего она говорит ему, что обновилась до "Версии 2.0". Это побуждает парня спросить, с каких пор она стала машиной. Улыбаясь Грею, Джувия заявляет, что намерена вступить в новый период, после чего прыгает на него, говоря о своей любви. Однако Грей отворачивается от нее и заявляет, что обойдется. Он объяснил это тем, что тоже вошёл в "новый период", суть которого заключается в том, чтобы отказывать всем и сразу; Джувия равнодушна к такому высказыванию Грея, заявляя, что ей нравится, когда он играет с её чувствами. Ошеломлённый Грей говорит, что Джувия сошла с ума, после чего получает выговор от Леона. Тот торжественно заявляет, что он наконец понял, что в сердце Джувии нет для него места, и эти слова вызвали саркастичные замечания от рядом находящихся Юки и Тоби. Осмотревшись, Грей спрашивает, где же носит Нацу, на что Джувия отмечает, что не в его духе быть не в центре праздника. Meanwhile, Wendy and Chelia stare at a piece of gelatin and remark upon its pristine appearance, as well as wondering what it tastes like; the two quickly devour the dessert. Just then, Mavis Vermilion appears before Wendy, drooling, and states that what she just ate looked delicious, surprising the Sky Dragon Slayer. Unable to see Mavis, Chelia asks Wendy if anything is wrong, but she denies anything of the sort. Chelia then returns to eating and confusedly stares at Wendy as she asks Mavis to show some restraint. With Chelia no longer paying attention, Wendy asks Mavis if she has seen Natsu, to which she replies that she hasn't, making Wendy wonder why he isn't present as he usually maintains a constant presence during events such as this; Mavis hovers behind Chelia and drools over her food. Chelia senses her presence and begs Wendy to help her, as she feels strange. Others soon notice Natsu's lack of a presence, such as the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus Dreyar, however, Freed shows more concern about the women fondling Laxus and demands that they release him. Levy also takes notice and tells Jet that even Lucy has no idea where he is, though he and Warren tell her not to worry. thumb|left|200px|Эрза использует Хэппи чтобы поддержать Миллианну Walking around the dining hall, Erza, per chance, happens across Kagura and asks the woman how her wounds; she is met with a similar reply. Extending her hand, Erza asks Kagura if they could become good friends, despite what recently happened between them, as they are from the same hometown. However, Erza is abruptly cut off by Kagura, who states that she refuses to be friends, leaving Erza shocked. She then quickly mentions, much to her embarrassment, that she'd prefer it if they could be more like sisters. Erza then quickly embraces the Mermaid Heel Mage and tells her that she is too adorable, prompting the onlooking Beth, Araña and Risley to laugh in enjoyment. Erza then turns around and notices Millianna's sour expression and asks her how long she intends to look that way. Stating that she has no choice, Erza removes Happy from her breasts, who exclaims, upon exiting, Millianna's catchphrase. Despite quickly expressing joy, Millianna returns to looking depressed; Erza then reveals that she has Pantherlily and Carla on her person as well, causing Millianna to become elated. Watching Millianna play with the Exceeds, much to their chagrin, Erza asks Happy where Natsu is. When she is met with a negative reply, Erza wonders what happened to make him not show up. thumb|right|200px|Роуг категорически заявляет, что никогда не превратится в такого будущего себя Looking for Natsu, Sting, with wine and glasses in hand, and Lector find Gajeel's table and demands that Natsu and he have a drink, though he is quickly put down by Gajeel, who bluntly informs the Sabertooth Mage that Natsu is nowhere to be seen, leaving him quite dejected. Turning away from Sting, Gajeel talks to the accompanying Rogue, calling him "Ryos"; Rogue asks Gajeel to not call him by that name. Gajeel then questions the Shadow Dragon Slayer about the man that came from the future, prompting to Rogue to admit that even he himself is clueless. However, Rogue adamantly states that no matter what happens, he will not turn into his future self; Frosch agrees with Rogue. Gajeel then smiles at Rogue, but Sting pats his back and, saying that he'll "settle" for the Iron Dragon Slayer, asks him to have a drink with him. Embittered by this statement, Gajeel vocally states that he wishes to hit Sting, but is asked by Lector to forgive him, as he has always been somewhat unruly. Watching from afar, Orga and Rufus note that Sting has lightened up considerably, with Rufus in particular mentioning that the Sting he's looking at isn't preserved in his memories. The three Dragon Slayers then clink their glasses, toasting to Sabertooth and Fairy Tail's newfound friendship. thumb|left|200px|Стинг просит прощения у Юкино Just then, however, the three Dragon Slayers take notice of Lucy, Mirajane and Yukino's presence; Frosch becomes delighted at Yukino's sight. The former Sabertooth Mage turns around to walk away, apologizing as she does so, but she is stopped by Sting, who apologizes as well, stating that he didn't know she was here. Sting proceeds to explain that Minerva and Jiemma have disappeared and that he is going to rebuild Sabertooth from the ground up. Becoming visibly unnerved by the tenseness of the subject, Sting formally apologizes to Yukino for the way that they, Sabertooth, treated her in the past and tells her that they plan on becoming a guild that treasures their comrades. Confused, Yukino asks Sting why he's telling her this, to which he says that he wants her to rejoin Sabertooth. thumb|right|200px|Хвост Феи просит Юкино вступить в их гильдию Sting's formal request is then interrupted by the arrival of an extremely drunk Kagura, who raucously states that as per their bet, Yukino's life belongs to her and that she shall join Mermaid Heel, leaving Sabertooth utterly shocked. Angered, Sting rushes up to Kagura and calls her out on her stupor, though she rudely demands that Sting keep quiet. The two, however, are silenced by Erza; Fairy Tail joins the fray, also demanding that Yukino join them, leaving Yukino embarrassed. In a matter of moments, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Quatro Cerberus each demand the same of Yukino, though some note that the situation isn't going to end well. Ignoring Yukino's embarrassed plea to stop, even the Guild Masters join the fray, with them in particular starting a brawl for Yukino's membership. thumb|left|200px|Юкино счастлива что её готовы везде принять Seeing everyone fight over her, Yukino collapses to the ground, crying, and is consoled by Mirajane, who tells her not to cry; Yukino sobbingly replies with a smile on her face that she can't help it, as even if everyone is kidding and isn't serious, she can't help but be happy. Happy for Yukino, Mirajane smiles back, pointing out that Yukino has finally managed to smile. As the members of all the guilds brawl, Mirajane tells Yukino that she has many places she can call home now, something which she agrees upon. thumb|right|200px|Нацу с короной украденной у Тома With a loud bang of his sword, Arcadios puts a stop to the brawl and draws the attention of all the Mages; he states that for their bravery in participating in the Grand Magic Games and for saving their country from the Dragons, the King has decided to come to the banquet in person, something which Arcadios requests that they let sink into the very depths of their hearts. Throughout the silence, Asuka cheers, though she is silenced by her mother; Lucy watches utterly confused as, rather than the king coming out, Natsu walks out onto the balcony. Dressed in Toma's robes and wearing his crown, Natsu loudly demands that they party as loud as they can, ignoring the attempts of the King, who is dressed in his "Mato" costume, to get his crown back. With everyone completely mortified at Natsu's display, Makarov in particular, Arcadios, livid, demands that the Garou Knights remove Natsu from the balcony, however, they say that such a thing is impossible. Over the top of everyone, Natsu shouts that he's become the king and that everyone is his subordinate, embarrassing his guildmates, though they quickly brush his antics off, with Lucy saying with a smile that Natsu has always had a penchant for crossing the line. Последствия thumb|left|200px|Грей узнаёт в пожилой женщине Уртир Following the Great Banquet, Team Natsu, plus Wendy and Carla, ride back to Magnolia in a horse-drawn carriage, wherein Gray chastises Natsu for his persistent sickly moans, claiming that he should've ran alongside the carriage; Lucy, Erza and Happy express their sadness at leaving Crocus. With Wendy and Carla listing off all the great things Crocus possessed, Natsu woozily makes his way towards Gray whilst Erza answers that Jellal has yet again disappeared. With the breeze blowing, the drapes hanging on the back of the carriage blow apart and Gray notices a lone old woman walking along the stretch of road; the old woman smiles at Gray, prompting the Ice-Make Mage to shout for the carriage to be halted, though the old woman shakes her head and Gray desists his action. Remembering when he was killed, tears begin to form in his eyes as the man recognizes the old woman to be Ultear Milkovich. Breaking down in tears, Gray questions why both mother and daughter had to save him, all as the carriage slowly makes its way back to town. Soon after, the entire guild returns to their hometown where they are warmly, albeit loudly, welcomed by both the citizens and fellow Mages of the quaint village, as well as those that aren't even residents of the town; Fairy Tail takes pride in their celebratory "welcome home". Despite the festivities, Gray remains saddened by his sighting of the elderly Ultear and dismisses Juvia's concerns. Meanwhile, Lucy is congratulated by her landlady, who also demands that she pay her rent, causing Lucy to sigh. Erza also receives praise by onlookers, though this leaves her embarrassed. thumb|right|200px|Хвост Феи хвастает выигранным трофеем Claiming to have something for the townspeople to feast their eyes on, Natsu digs around in his sack and pulls out Toma's crown, leaving Wendy, as well as Wakaba and Macao, shocked at his thievery, though he dejectedly puts it back as it was not the item he was looking for. Very quickly, however, Natsu pulls out the royal trophy and flaunts it before the crowd, prompting his guildmates to cry tears of joy and the crowd to cheer even louder. Still unamused, Gray silently sulks until Juvia lightly tells him that his persistent sorrow at such at an occasion is rather rude, which he agrees to. Smiling and thinking that he must be happy for Ultear's sake, Gray thanks Juvia, making the latter lovingly wonder why he became more dreamy to her. Banaboster then proceeds to get the guild's attention by announcing that the mayor intends to give Fairy Tail a commemorative gift. Blushing, Makarov begins to say that there isn't a need for such a thing, but the mayor interrupts him and asks Fairy Tail to cast their gaze forward; the mayor reveals that he, as well as the townspeople, worked to restore their guild building to its former glory, leaving Fairy Tail to experience both extreme shock and happiness. Sobbing, Makarov asks the mayor how he can repay him, something which he states there is no need to do. Completely overwhelmed by the hospitality, Makarov loudly declares that he loves the town and all its people. Примечание Навигация en:The Great Banquet Категория:Требуется Перевод